magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 15
Chapter 16------------ Ken kaneki’s blood covered the fresh grass making it red. Silence from everyone Hellboy went into the trees grabbing Gareth and dragging him towards the rest of them “Look guys I’m so sorry about Emmett and what I’ve done please I’m sorry” He begged Hellboy pushed him over falling to his knees he looked at Midny and Tyreese “Listen asshole, we are going to leave you here and you're going to promise we will never see your god damn ugly face again, we should be fighting and killing disney’s not each other “Yes I promise thank you” Gareth said Tyreese looked in anger at the begging man “He shouldn’t get to live” Tyreese protested “We don’t kill each other “ Hellboy pointed out “Yeah man no point killing me” Gareth laughed Tyreese grunted with anger hunching back pointing his head at Gareth he charged at the man headbutting him in the chest sending him to the floor Tyreese fallin down with him. Tyreese used his knee to hit Gareth in the bollocks. Gareth lay in pain “You ate me so let me try you” Tyreese said as he leant down opening his jaw over Gareth’s neck biting into his throat he dug his teeth sending blood everywhere biting down and ripping out his jugular Gareth struggled for breath before he lay still dead. Hellboy ran over pulling Tyreese away and onto his feet “Jesus man “ Hellboy said “I had to, i had to” ' ' Morgana hopped off the captured pony she pointed her gun at the group “Ok so my little road trap made a lovely explosion, Now surrender and be my slave or die” “Listen you Duck bitch, We’ve lost so many people, gone through the craziest of shit and defeated all kinds of Disney fucks so drop your guns or die that's my deal” She shot a bullet at Master Chief being blocked by his armor but sending him to the ground. Gandalf read a spell quickly after making both Morgana’s and Slick's guns turned to liquid and disappearing onto the ground. “What the hell” Morgana said in shock “Like I was trying to say “ Master Chief said as he began to get up from the floor “Your Fucking with the wrong people” He said as he pointed at the two. Both Phil and Jack pulled out there pistols Jack firing two shots into Morgana’s head sending her body flat on the ground. Phil’s bullets hitting Slick in the chest and the neck bleeding out rapidly.Behind the bodies stood Flash in absolute horror. Jack pointed his gun towards the pony. He put a front hoof up in fear “Please no, don’t shoot I’m not Disney I was a prisoner” The group lowered their guns and walked towards the pony ' ' some time before In the grounds of sleeping beauties Granny was being led by both Donald and cooper to what was a new cell Granny had spent most of her time as a slave baking cookies and sleeping in the kitchen but today she was moved to a brand new cell. She was thrown in with a thump she got up dusting herself off to see a familiar face emerged from the darkness “Granny” Daryl questioned “Oh Daryl you're alive” Granny spoke amazed as she walked towards Daryl hugging him Another two men emerged from the darkness one was Steve Stifler who use to be the hounds cellmate the other was a darker skinned man named Omar Little “Hey Granny huh you mentioned her once Daryl” Steve spoke “Yeah she was one of my group” Daryl noted “So what the hell happened how you end up here “ “There was a war between us and the disney’s it was horrible so many dead” Granny cried “Oh shit who died” Daryl asked “Malory, Art Tweety, Alfred, Stu I think Bob, Master Chief and Phil too” “OH jesus” Daryl cursed “Bob was killed by some meerkat I was tracking him and i got captured and sent here, it’s my fault” Daryl cried “No it wasn’t Daryl, it wasn’t you did the best you could” Granny comforted “Well this is sad and all but we should go over the plan” Omar suggested Granny looked confused looking at Omar with questionable eyes “Well seeing as this woman is apart of us now” A voice said before a blue women called Neytin walked out of the darkness “Let’s go through our little plan ' ' Raphael led Batman towards the police station they both entered being met by Chief Clancy Wiggum and Lou two policemen of springfield “This newby assaulted the Mayor” Raphael stated “Jesus is Quimby ok did he do any major damage” Wiggum asked in shock “Nah don’t think any permanent damage but still this one's aggressive be careful” Raphael warned before he left the police station “Alright batboy this is how it’s going to go assault isn't a heavy charge here but you still won’t get off easy Imma put you in your cell for now and we’ll bring you you court in the morning and the charge will be served there” Wiggum explained “This is ridiculous I punched the guy not murdered him” Batman complained “Look that man is our leader he’s brought us through tough times after Homer’s disappearance and the rules in place are to make sure this place doesn’t fall apart” Wiggum protested Wiggum led Batman to his cell before sitting down on the desk in the police station reading a newspaper and eating a pink doughnut until a voice began to came through on the radio “Sir, Bartman simpson is setting firecrackers off in the church again “ said the voice “Jesus eddie do I have to help you every time” Wiggum complained before he got up aqnd began to head off in the direction of the crime. Lou looked at Batman in the cell “It’s just me and you now buddy” Lou said and he began to unlock the cells entering he wipped out his long baton and pointed it a Batman “I hate you god damn not Springfielders if your not black or yellow your not my friend” Lou pointed out “We are all the same aren't we if were not Disney we are together” Batman added “Nah that ain’t true, see I don’t like your ugly face or any of your friends ugly faces” He swung back the baton and began to repeatedly hitting Brue in the face and chest he used his hands to rip of Brue’s mask as he began to strike him in the face knocking out of tooth and a lot of blood. He fell to his knees “Please stop” Brue begged as Lou stopped hitting him “Ok i’ll move on to the taser” with that Lou pulled out a tazer and pointed it at master Chief he fired it sending a high voltage of electricity through Batman’s body sending him in heaps of pain. LOu stopped, Brue fell to the floor unable to speak or move “This is only the beginning” Lou laughed as he took out his pistol Batman got the strength to move his head towards the man he smiled at Bruce in his heaps of pain. “ I can’t wait for you to beg me to kill you beg me to….” he paused Blood began to come out of Lou’s mouth he let out of groan and looked confused why he was suddelly in pain he fell forward flat still and lifeless there dug deep in the back off his head was huge knife blood began to fill the floor. There standing right behind where Lou just stood was Chucky smiling back at Brue “What the hell have you done” Bruce let out